1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to surgical guiding tools for use in guiding a surgical instrument during orthopedic surgery. This application also relates to methods for manufacturing surgical guiding tools and methods for using the surgical guiding tools in bone surgery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Surgical guiding tools assist surgeons and have wide applications in orthopedic surgery. Surgical guiding tools may allow a surgeon to accurately transfer a preoperative surgical plan into the operating room. Further, surgical guiding tools may help guide a surgical instrument, such as a cutting or drilling instrument, along a pre-defined cutting or drilling path.
Problems may arise when adjustable surgical guiding tools, which may include components that can be positioned to attach to or around a part of the bone, are unstable or provide inaccurate surgical instrument guiding positions. For example, a surgical guiding tool may not fit well on a patient's bone and may be unstable as a result. Furthermore, the guiding position for a surgical instrument may be imprecise because of the amount of distance between the supporting anatomy and the planned point of entry of the surgical instrument. Still further, surgical guiding tools may be large or bulky, and may require the availability of a large surgical window.
In light of these and other deficiencies recognized by the inventors, there is a need for surgical guiding tools that provide secure and stable attachment to a patient's bone and that provide the ability to accurately and efficiently guide a surgical instrument into or onto the patient's bone.